1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing apparatus having a circulating channel for a wire cutting machine, and more particularly to a sealing apparatus of a wire cutting machine that uses a convection to remove debrises attached onto a surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present existing wire cutting technology refers to a high-precision linear motor driving system operated with an electric discharge module of a wire cutting machine to provide an application of a wire cutting electric discharge manufacturing.
In an electric discharge manufacturing process, manufacturers generally require using a manufacturing liquid as an electric discharge medium and a dipping method for a high-precision cutting manufacture of a workpiece.
A conventional wire cutting machine generally stores the manufacturing liquid in a fluid tank, and the fluid tank is built and passed through a tank wall by a lower arm for the manufacturing operation of a workpiece by a metal wire dipped in the manufacturing liquid.
Since the lower arm is dipped into the manufacturing liquid, the working debrises produced by cutting the workpiece remain in the manufacturing liquid and attach onto a surface of the lower arm.
The fluid tank may have an axial displacement with respect to the lower arm. If there is any working debris attached to a surface, the axial movement will be affected greatly. Further, a sealing member is installed between the lower arm and a wall of the fluid tank, and the working debrises may ruin the seal, and thus there may be a risk of leaking the manufacturing liquid. Obviously, improvements are required.